


Happy in Between

by I_prefer_the_term_antihero



Series: Tepes Family Cuteness [5]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Cute, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist Is a Good Parent, Draculisa, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, pregnancy fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_prefer_the_term_antihero/pseuds/I_prefer_the_term_antihero
Summary: The prompt: "Would it be possible for you to write some Dracula/Lisa pregnancy fluff?"The answer? Yes. Yes it would.||"It's not always happy endings, but it's happy in between"
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Series: Tepes Family Cuteness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Happy in Between

A bat soars above the moon kissed trees, dives down, swoops up to the sill of a castle window. Framed within it’s pane a woman with golden hair is laying on a couch, the tips of a book visible, her lips moving as she reads aloud. It would seem she’s reading to no one, but he knows better; she’s reading to the dream of a thing growing inside her belly. If one were to look in front of the couch they would see she was more than a few months pregnant.

His wife.

He half wonders if the scene is a snow globe; if he’ll have to shatter the world to touch anything within. 

He still can’t quite believe this woman is his wife. That she’s carrying his child. This human woman. This mad, wonderful, beautiful human woman, who showed up at his door asking if he’d teach her how to be a doctor. He’s a king, yes, but not one women are particularly fond of courting, nor vice versa. All alone in his castle, he never had time or care for courtship. What vampire could be good enough for the king? 

None indeed.

He clicks the window open, and upon entering in a puff of smoke he is a vampire; human in shape, but little else, incredibly tall and dark, and, sure, handsome to some, whose footsteps sound against the floorboards as he walks up beside her.

“Good evening, darling—or should I say morning?” Lisa twitters from the couch.

“Good evening.” Vlad steps by her head, leaning closer.

She reaches out her hand to take the edge of his cloak, looking at him upside down. 

“Before you get settled, would you be a dear and get me some cheese? You know, one of those little platters?”

He stands back up to his full height, raising an eyebrow. “Let me guess, you want pickles on that platter too?” 

She grins. “The baby asks for so little in life.”

He has a thought, maybe he ought to mention how he is a king, a vampire king no less, not to be ordered around to do petty things like run errands—for _human_ food at that. 

But she’s his wife. And running cheese errands is small price to pay for this scene to be more than glass.

He sighs. “Fine, I’ll get your pickle-cheese.”

“Thanks, Dearest.” She says overly sappily and blows him a kiss.

“Yeah, yeah.” He waves her off as he steps out of the room. 

As Vlad leaves, Lisa’s grin fades into a satisfied smile. She runs her hand over her belly softly, thinking of the child, wondering, as she often does, just what kind of person they’ll be, what kind of life they’ll have. 

“I know he looks scary, but your father’s always a sap like that.”

He comes back a few moments later—(smoke in his wake)—with a platter of cheese and crackers and pickles, all in neat little slices.

She props herself up with a pillow as he hands it to her, thanking him again.

He sits on the floor beside her head, and she lets one hand drape over his shoulder, and he reaches up to hold it.

“You should tell them a story.” Lisa says through cracker.

“Who?”

“Adrian.”

“Adrian?” He pauses, tastes the word on his tongue. “I thought we liked—”

“I like Adrian better.”

“Adrian.” He pauses again, seeing what kind of aftertaste it has. “…What kind of story?”

“Something nice. A fable maybe? Mustn’t scare the kid too early in life.”

He takes on a false voice. “Once upon a time a brave knight saved a princess trapped by an evil dragon, and they got married, the end.”

Lisa smacks him with the book. “Come on! I know you can do better than that. Has this giant library taught you nothing of how to tell a story?!”

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Over half of them are scientific journals.”

She rolls her eyes. “Fine, don’t blame me when your child thinks of you as an old codger who doesn’t know how to have fun.”

“Alright,” he concedes, pauses, pondering where to begin. “Once…there was an old king.”

“Not bad.” Lisa reasons.

“Centuries old.”

“Better.”

“He was a fearsome creature, not quite human, made of blood and twilight. Once he ruled the world with a fist of iron and tongues of fire. Everyone knew his name, and everyone feared him…and he reveled in it.”

“But…once the world was his, sitting in his huge castle, he couldn’t help but feel like it was rather small and…lonely.”

Lisa raises an eyebrow.

“One day, after years—more—of sitting alone in the castle, a woman knocked on his door. She was brave, determined…beautiful.”

Lisa scoffs.

“She said she’d heard he had secret knowledge—foreign, forbidden. The instruments of healing, the ones that had to be kept secret, for fear from those who thought all the worlds answers were in the sky.”

“She asked the king—this terrible, sad, lonely, demon—to teach her how to heal people.

“Most fearsome creatures would have laughed in her face. Most of his kind would have turned her away, turned her into a meal, or turned her into one of them. Not this king. He could tell from the moment he met her she was different. He didn’t like most humans upon meeting them—long ago he had a nasty habit of putting them on stakes. But he was instantly taken with her, and he accepted her request.

“And…though he thought happily ever after only existed in the most ludicrous of fairy tales…together they lived in his castle…and, yes,” he leaned his head back to look at her, “they were happy.” 

She leans down to kiss his forehead, before the baby in her stomach kicks. 

“And that’s where you come in.” Lisa continues for him. “You see this king isn’t just made up. This is the story of your mom and dad. And you…you are a product of this happiness. You are born from a rare collision of worlds, and that can only mean you are destined for great things. We believe in you…” she pauses, trying to think of a name to try out.

Vlad looks at Lisa, and says with confidence: “Adrian.”

When he says the name, for the first time in centuries, Vlad thinks he can taste sunlight.


End file.
